thebaconsuezuofregret
by thebaconsuezuofregret
Summary: ok you guyz this is my first story adn i dont relly knew how this workd but basicaly mama yuzu and msp are in the tumblr house :DDDD rated T cos preps r mentoned and ther terryfiying.
1. Chapter 1

Thebaconsuezuofregret

AN: myabe i wil rite another chapter but u guys hav to rate and review!11111 r&r u guyssssss luv u xxxx 3 we so goffik!

It was nihgtim in the tumblr house were all the tumblr poeple livd and mama yuzu was sittign there in her favrite Lolita dress it is hot pINK AND HAS BLACK GLITTER all over it. It is really short and lowcut with a poofy tutu thing and mama yuzu wasnt wering a blose or socks cos she was such a good Lolita that she didntr need to folow any of the ruls. on her head she had cat ears theyw ere glittery aswell. They were both from hot topic. mama yuzu has convers on they are pink. She was suronded by kumquats with faces drawn in them and she was reading from bad fanfiction to them. sudenly marysueproblems came in. she was slim but curvy with long enoby black hair with neon purole and green and pink strips in it and she was wearing those converse that go really far up your legs. Also she is crying, aand mama yuzu sed 'whats wron are you ok?!' and msp said 'im sad because i WNET OUTSDE AND-' 'WHAT' SAID MAMA YUZU 'YOU LEFt the tumblr hous? But tha'ts dangerus you culd get hurt' i know saud msp but i was bord and i thoght that mybe ther would be something fun to do outside but i was wrong it was just al these haterz and preps' ;what did they do!'''mama yuzu asked 'they didn't even fnotice me they jsut werent goffik enough to realose what a superspecial snowflake i am i fell ober twic and no one helped me up' mama yuzu was horrified 'but you're clumsyness is endearing!' she said 'also said msp mcr broke up' 'di you have osme tea?' said mama yuzu 'yes i had three mugs but i stil feel bad'

suddenly mamayuzu's eyes turned from saphire blue (like limpid tears) to pasionant red like rubys or like apples (AN:cirtruses arnt the only fuit) msp blushd she had always liked mama yyuzu and her qiurky indvisdul style she thoght they would make a well cute couple. mama yuzu said 'maybe i can make you feel better' and leened towards her just as they were anbout to kiss the dor slamed open like a owl out of a place that owls don't like thebaconsandwich of regret came thrugh the dOR. SHE WAS ENGLISH ANd she was wering english natonal dress; harry potter robes a fez and a bowtie converse and a dress with the union flag on it. 'omg' she said 'usually i would just come in and make a witty comment but now i see that mygirlfrend is cheeting on me' and she ran out crying.

'omg i'm sorry!' cried mama yuzu and msp 'dont leave me! Wait im her grillfriend! no i am! OMG we are bith dating the same girl!111one!' msps hair hihglights changed colour to blue lik they do wen she is shocked. But we wer goin to kiss, she ''said dont you lik me/?'' 'I do' sed mama yuzu 'but also i like thebaconsandwich of regret' they looked at each other and they know what to donext; they fly using they're sue powers into the sky and catch thebaconsandwich of regret who was flying far away on a plane back to engliand.

'wil you marry us?' they said? 'bothe of you?!' said thebcaonsamnwiechofregret 'yes' they said 'i will!' said thebaconsandwich of regret. then she did a harry potter spell that mde them all get married and they livd happily ever after.

AN: Oh god. I hate myself for doing this, but it had to be done. I thought any Suezu fic should be written in bad fanfiction style. I'm so sorry. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me.


	2. the saving of goffikham city

once manmA YUZU AND MARYSUEPRIBLEMS ANF ALSO THEBAconsandwichofretreg weer married they went to the tumblr house. "i am so bored" said mama yuzu 'we should totally like siave the worl or someyhing' she then she got up ans changd into a prety Lolita dres from hot topic it was bkack with blue ribbons and a blue top bit that waas lik a corsit. thebarkingsandwichorfegret put blu strips i n her hiar wiht magic. ,maprysuepriblems said 'i know abot a wya we culd save the wold... batman and catwoman and stuff theyve all deid so we could go to goffikham city and sav the people."

Yayayayayay said all teh othres and thtey flew with the halp of magic. wen they got ther tehblueberrysandwichofregret started crying becuz all the poeple werr lying ded in bloog and with bits of ther faces all bl'oody. Her tears fell ofn the peopole nd turnd into krystsrals and heeld them. all the poeple wer happy but ther waz still one tiny child who was ded. (AN: this is cos the baconsandwithofregret had cryd oot al the lickwid in her body so she has to go andrink more tee) Marysueproblems ran across to the child. 'i will heel you oh litel one' she said and picked up the little girl who is holding a balon. "i willl do amagic spell" she gos into superkawaii mode and hovrs a littel bit of the grond with sparkels coming from her feet and her eyes shut. her hair was floting with gliytter in it. "asklerinvosfoddodgvnsofoncosfjteanfosjcosdcnonici trusesbnhjjngohgielrjvlfjldfnbadficfbejfjnteajkjln jdc!" she said and the tiny cilhd opened her eys "oh my god iit's msp! I love you yuour my hero!" the girl huged her. Al the popel cherd and claped "we luve you your all so cool you sacved or lifes"

Then they magiced home.


	3. the moster ad the party

The sky was relly dark anf ther wer lots of strrars init. they shon shun sown shne (AN: lol how do u spel it) lik the glitery bits in theberkshiresandwichofregrets eys. she was loking usp at ythe sky and she was werig jeans with litle rineston studs on it. she had a top wit a bow and fishnet arm tites theat wer red. also gliter eye shadow and lots of jewlry. She had hiheels that wer purple gliter. Mama yuzu was weiring a prety dress with flowers and bows all over. Lik all over the hole dresss. Marysueproblemels wad weirng a beitiful bleu shiny sating dress. Htey wer giong to a ptray.

They got to the paety adn it was realyy fun but they didn't get to ther home becase ther was a big monstr in the was itgrowled and scremed at them. they fogt it msp used her superpowers and slamed it in the miiinstres face mama yuzu fird ribbons of deth at it they rapped arond its feet thebaconsandwichofregret who was also an elf witch ecxplaned was why her erars are pointy, she fried it with elf magic, the monster deid and fell. it was al gren and slimy.

"i think sombodis tryig to gt us" said msp "yes" said the others. they went backto were they livd at the tumblr hose and reserched the monsetr by goggling what its fcae looked lik. "its a botanical omster !" dsaid mama yuzu "that maens it can harnes thepower of snakes!" "do u thikn ther is a dedly suoer evil vilan that wil kill us sendin the monter?"" said thebaconsandwitchofregrte "yes" sed the oters. "LOL" sed the baconwansicwthtofregret "we'll totaly kill it we wil win"

They loked up the fiting skils that they coulduseto kil the evill super villian and trained (AN: imagin it kindof lik a montage liek in mulan) mamayuzu who is a reserch genus loked uo all the super villians in toen. They fond six. They wer: dr evilman,, proferser slinky, the jester, sephanie meyr and the other one. I think its dr evillman said mama yuzu "because his logo has snakes on it" "ok said the others" her eys went from ther normal brown to teh hot pink colour that shewed she was relly interestid, as interested as if the infermatonwas a picture of a cat.

Wen it was nite they got redy for going to kil dr evillman. They put nives in ther hi heels and al put on litle matching miniskirts but they wer difrent colourd. They wer: mama yuzu purple msp turqwois thebaconsandwichofregret red. also they had pioson lipstik on in case dr evilman treid to kis them because they wer so beautiful. they put ther long her up in buns, they hid some litle wepons liek minitur guns and grenads in them. msp put sum more strips in her hair. turqoise ones that matched her skirt.

I don't know if I have time to write any more, but it will probably be two chapters maximum. For the interested, this is my tumblr: .com

Yet again, I am very sorry for doing this, but it had to be done.


	4. They got to the ler of dr evillman

They got to the ler of dr evillman (lol is tht his nam idek) in the ler ther was a hug blak chaer wit spiks comin up from the top wiht blod on them. ther wer lods of minoin monsters. The wer botinicl mosters. The grills fort them wiht ther minityur guns that wer in ther rings and aslo hidn in ther socks. Thebandicootcabbagepatchofregret threw a tinny granad at a moster it blew up. them msp stabed one with a litel nife and used her mind powres to slam it away into the wal. Mama yuzuu did a spiny hihg kick tat lifted her into the aer and teh monster sdisolvd as her pionty stilito heel hit it. she grabed anoter mostner ad stragled it with the ribon out of her hair. it malted into a pool of gren gu nnk. "Ewwwwwwwwwwww gros" sed mama yuzu "gros lik grills who r sults!" "totaly" sed thebumblebeeelfwitchofregret as she loked down pesnively. She clenched hr hadns and humed and elfsong. then al the gunk wirled uo into a whirlpool that hovred. she threw her hands out adn a burst of air flew towads the gunk, wirling it towands the lsat mosnter. Teh monster dead.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" a horible screm of teror and agner cam form the cher witch tuned rond. Dr evilman was not in faact a totly gros old man he was a supeer prety grill wit a laptp and a stak of maangas, "ohmigosh its mady from gamer girl my arc nemosis!" sed msp "how dare tht spade fase com her wit mostners and stuf adn show me up" mady growled adn her prety fase screwd itno a growly one. "I was super angry cuz i cudnt go bak to my own schol adn i fond ur blog wer u totaly slated my trulyfe story... u wer totaly meen adn i cam to get my reveng" she frired her allora magic and it hit msp. msp feinted.

"OMG!" cried the others "mama yuzu started to cry. "How ar we goig to sav the day now? We ar only strogn together!" thebandaidsabretoothofregret loked up. "I cud do sum elf magic but my powers r wek cuz i used them a lot."

"I'm all out of ribons!" sed mama yuxu said. maybe i shud hav piked sumting a littel bit mor durable for my signitur wepon"

Jus wen al hop looked lik it waaas gon, a big crsh cam form a corner and the two concius wifes turned rond

Dundundun! (AN: tis is a cilfhagner)

There you go. I hope it didn't induce any stomach aches or nausea. Writing it nearly did, especially since I'm normally against real person shipping...

I don't think my tumblr showed up last time, so I will just say that my url is cornixcaeruleus

Also, I blog as doxographies on blogspot, if you're interested.

In response to the 'make a fanclub on deviantart!" comment, I don't have deviantart, so maybe someone else would like to do it?


End file.
